Fire Take 2
by AoifeRose
Summary: Sorry had to upload again as uploaded the wrong one (duh!). Anyway Maura wonders what could have happened in 6x07 and realises what Jane actually means to her. One shot to get back in the writing groove!
**A/N: Ok there are spoilers for 6x07 in here so don't read it unless you've seen it or you don't mind! Just a quickie - literally! As always none of them are mine – they belong to Jan, TNT and Tess.**

Jane slumped onto Maura's couch balking at the smell of smoke on her clothes and in her hair. "Night Frankie." Maura called as she closed the door. "Your couch is only wrapped in three layers of plastic. It will survive one night of rain; after that we'll have to clear room for it in the garage. Frankie has promised to find alternative housing for his bike. I can move some boxes into the pantry and spare room and your mother has said we can move some things into her spare room as well."

Jane was silent as she curled a piece of her hair around one finger.

"Jane?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you hear what I just said?"  
"Yeah, boxes, Ma's, Frankie, bike…"

Maura smiled, "I asked did you hear what I said, not a nonsensical summary."

Jane's wan smile tugged at Maura's heart. She sat beside her friend and pulled her into the hug she'd wanted to give her since they were outside her ruined duplex earlier in the night.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all gone Maur." Jane's voice was so empty. "All of it."

Maura continued to hold Jane as she tried to think of some reassuring words. Nothing came however and she realised it was simply best to acknowledge Jane was hurting.

"Things are replaceable Jane, life is not. I dread to think…" Maura shuddered to think that Jane could have been there asleep when the fire took hold.

"I'm ok" Jane exhaled as she moved out of Maura's embrace, settling herself so she could rest her head on her shoulder. Her voice was quiet when she spoke again. "There wasn't much in there I cared about really. I was making a list earlier when you guys were talking outside. Most of it was tat; most of it can be replaced. But there were photos of Frost…"

"We'll scan some of mine for you." Maura interjected immediately.

"Thanks Maur."

Jane was quiet as she thought about what would happen next. Where was home? Did she have enough money for a new place?  
"Was there anything else Jane?" Maura intruded on her thoughts with the question.

"Huh?"  
"Was there anything else you can't replace?" Jane stalled unsure whether she was upset about losing the last item she'd thought of.

"There was a blanket… I thought… well I saw it and…" Jane's hand went to her stomach and Maura knew instantly what she was thinking.

"The baby?"  
"Yeah. I bought it from an old lady in a shop one day. She knitted them and she was sitting at a little table selling them for charity. She asked me when I was due. She was the first and only person outside of you guys that acknowledged that I was pregnant. I'm not sure if she could tell or if she was guessing. It was just… well it was just a little yellow blanket. It was under my pillow in my bed. I wish I could have just saved those two things. That's all."

"I wish you could too. However, I am glad we arrived after the fire was extinguished. I think Frankie had visions of becoming one of the cast of Chicago Fire running into a burning building to save you."  
Jane chuckled as she lifted her head from Maura's shoulder. "I really need to take a shower."

"Of course. You know where everything is." Jane nodded as she stood, giving Maura a brief hug as she did.

"I'll be outa your hair in a few days."  
"Don't be silly. You are not going anywhere until you've found a place to live."  
"But I can't…"  
"We are not arguing about this Jane. You have a room here as long as you need one. Now go and have a shower."  
Jane huffed and turned on her heels as she trudged up the stairs. She wouldn't admit it but knowing she could stay with Maura had lifted an immense weight off her shoulders.

"Yes Ma'am," Jane saluted as she walked up the stairs and Maura chuckled. At least that sarcastic wit hadn't been lost in the fire. Maura switched on the TV. She went through the recorded shows she had on her planner. Selecting one on forensic investigative services in Europe she recorded so she could compare processes, she settled on the couch and pulled a throw over herself, settling in to watch the show.

The next thing she remembered was a blanket being tucked around her waist and soft lips kissing her forehead, a damp curl running along her cheek as Jane lifted her head away.

She turned slowly and opened her eyes to look at the detective.

"Shit, sorry Maur, I didn't mean to wake you."  
Maura didn't answer but rather took a moment to re-orientate herself. She didn't recall falling asleep. The documentary had been interesting but her eyelids eventually felt too heavy to keep open.

"I'll go, you need to sleep."

Maura reached up and took Jane's hand as she tried to retreat.

"No, stay." Maura's voice tremored as she swallowed a lump that had suddenly risen in her throat. "I need to know you're here tonight. I need to know you're safe."  
The look of fear in Maura's eyes broke Jane's heart. Motioning to indicate she wanted to sit down, Maura moved down the couch so Jane could sit where her head currently lay. Maura's head returned to the same space this time resting in Jane's lap. The detective began to stroke her hair in the hopes that her best friend would fall back to sleep. It almost worked until Maura's overactive imagination kicked up a gear.

"If you'd been inside… I mean I know you know what to do in an emergency situation, but if you had… I don't know how we would have coped… I know I couldn't…"

Maura began shed quiet tears.

"I can't even…"

Jane couldn't bare to hear Maura so distraught. Moving so that she could gather Maura into her arms the taller woman held her tight to her, whispering soothing words, trying anything to stop the tears.  
"Maur, I wasn't in there. I'm here, it's ok."

"You have to stop almost dying on me Jane Rizzoli" Maura said into a mass of tangled curls as the tears subsided.

"I'll try." Jane felt Maura relax into her arms, almost as if she had begun to fall asleep again. But then Jane felt something she wasn't sure was real; a kiss on her neck, not a peck, a proper kiss. followed seconds later by another.

"Tell me to stop" Maura whispered against her ear.

"I can't." The desire was already beginning to build within her as Maura's lips made their way along her jaw and eventually met her own. Jane gasped at the ferociousness of the kiss, Maura was putting everything she had into, telling her friend just how much she meant to her and just how much losing her would have derailed her whole life.

"I love you" Maura murmured as she pulled back to take her first proper look at the detective since they'd started kissing.

Jane's answer was instant, low and heartfelt "I love you too Maura"

Maura sighed as she leaned in for another kiss, her hands clasping at the back of Jane's neck fingers intertwining as she began to explore the brunette's mouth.

Moments later she felt fingers slip under her shirt, resting on her hip encouraging her to move so she was straddling Jane's hips.

Once there she was afforded full access, with the only barrier being clothes, to the body of the woman she'd adored since the first day she'd met her. It had been an odd friendship, one that went far outside the bounds of the co-worker relationship. They'd saved each others lives more than once. And it was the thought that a fire would be the thing that would take Jane from her with all the gruesome scenes they came across in their lives, that drove Maura to cling for dear life to the lithe form underneath her; to emphasise the point that Jane was her life, everything she wanted and needed.

The kisses became shorter as breathing became necessary but shorter kisses also meant access to an oxygen supply that allowed Maura's brain to focus. She wanted this, wanted Jane to make love to her and to be able to reciprocate. But she didn't want it here in the living room

"Take me to bed."

Jane didn't hesitate slipping her hands under Maura's ass so she could lift her. The doctor dutifully wrapped her legs around Jane's hips and her arms around her neck as they moved towards the stairs. Maura resumed kissing her neck biting the skin of Jane's exposed shoulder.

"One of us is going to end up on the floor if you do that again before we get to a bed Doctor Isles."

Maura smiled against the small mark she'd left but decided one incident of peril was enough for both of them that day.

Reaching Maura's room Jane kicked the door closed and turned pressing Maura against it, kissing her hard. Maura moaned into her mouth as Jane's body pressed against her, the kiss full of want and promise of what was to come. Maura was desperate to free her hands so she could strip Jane but at that moment she couldn't move and she didn't want to be anywhere else. Burying her fingers in curls once again she felt Jane's mouth move down her neck, kissing between her breasts and eventually grunting in frustration as she acknowledged both of them were wearing too many clothes and she couldn't undress Maura in the position they were in.

Turning and moving towards the bed Jane placed Maura on the foot of it. Leaning in for a kiss she was taken off guard as Maura's hands went straight for tie on her pyjama bottoms. In under ten seconds Jane was standing there in nothing but her grey Boston PD t-shirt, having forgone underwear thinking her next stop was bed after her shower and a brief goodnight to her friend.

Maura smiled as her eyes finally travelled from Jane's mid section to her face. She saw the clear beginnings of panic in those hazel eyes – a look she knew well in the only person on earth whose emotions she could read. Standing she rid herself of her skirt and panties and discarded her top. She knew once they were both in the same state of undress the panic would subside and hopefully what Maura had to offer would be enough to persuade Jane not to run away.

As Maura removed her bra, the last item of clothing she wore, Jane stood transfixed.

"God you are so beautiful Maur. You are… fuck."

Maura walked towards the detective who stood rooted to the spot as she spoke and ran a finger from the base of her throat, down the centre of her chest, over her bellybutton and towards the heat she could feel emanating from between Jane's leg. The expletive was hissed just as the tip of her index finger found Jane's pulsing clit. Circling slowly Maura felt Jane's hips push against her as she urged Maura's finger to move faster. Jane's head fell to her shoulder as all the blood in her body began to pool in the lower half. Moving back towards the bed Jane's body sagged against her and followed. The taller woman lost her balance slightly when Maura sat down, but caught on fast as Maura moved towards the head of the bed, that it would be wise to follow.

When Maura's head hit the pillow Jane's body rested over her, elbows either side of her head, lips inches away. The look of panic had been replaced by one of pure lust as Jane ground her wet core against her friends.

Maura's hips pushed up to meet her eager thrusts and they rocked in tandem. Arousal was beginning to build and as wetness met wetness both women moaned.

Maura snaked a hand between their bodies and began to move her fingers between Jane's wet folds, causing the detectives hips move slightly more erratically, trying desperately to get Maura to enter her. Jane keened as one finger slid inside her teasing her mercilessly.

She didn't recall closing her eyes but when she opened them she leaned in for a kiss just as Maura entered her with a second finger. Jane shifted slightly adjusting to the new sensation and groaning as Maura explored and took a minute to find her g-spot.

"Fuuuckk"

Maura smiled in triumph, confident she'd found what she'd been looking for. Curling her fingers, she felt Jane's lips leave hers as her friend began to pant slightly, her orgasm building.

"You are so beautiful Jane."

Jane was vaguely aware of Maura's words as she felt her thumb begin to circle her clit while her fingers stilled inside her, allowing Jane to ride her in the manner she needed to finally come. The circling of her clit was the final push the detective needed. Screaming Maura's name into the pillow beside her head, Jane came hard, pushing herself repeatedly onto the fingers buried inside her, thrusting forward onto the thumb giving her so much pleasure. Jane protested half-heartedly as she eventually felt Maura remove her fingers, which she discretely wiped in her very expensive sheets reminding herself to have them dry cleaned. She didn't have much time to miss the fullness however as Maura climbed astride her right thigh. Jane grabbed her hips and watched in awe as Maura threw her head back and painted her thigh with an abundance of arousal.

"So close" Maura whispered into her neck as she leaned forward into Jane's body to speed up her movements. Instinct kicked in as Jane stretched up to claim one of Maura's nipples raking her teeth over it, causing the honey blonde to moan into her ear and grind harder than she thought possible against her skin. When Maura's breathing became fast and shallow in her ear Jane knew the doctor was close and reaching between them she encircled Maura's clit with two fingers squeezing and rubbing gently. Moments later she felt the body astride her tense and release repeatedly as a fresh flood of wetness coated her thigh. Slowly she stroked Maura through the aftershocks of her orgasm, eventually moving her arms to wrap around her lower back, holding her close.

"So beautiful", were the first words muttered by Jane as she kissed Maura gently.

"No more playing the superhero detective"; Maura took Jane's hand and rested it between her breasts, "this belongs to you and it will break into a million pieces if you leave me."

Jane knew in that moment that she'd promise Maura anything. What constituted a superhero could be renegotiated but she knew for sure she'd never play games with the heart of the woman she loved.

"I promise." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and felt her breathing begin to slow. Maura fell asleep curled into her as Jane thought about all she'd lost but more importantly what she'd gained in that day.

 **A/N I'm writing a 4** **th** **part to Molly's but it might take me a while as I'm job hunting. So I hope you enjoyed this and if you're reading Molly's or you'd like to start – pop over and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see.**


End file.
